yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Trolleybuses in Leeds
The Leeds trolleybus system served the West Riding of Yorkshire city of Leeds in England between 1911 and 1928. In July 2012, plans to construct a new system, the New Generation Transport (NGT) project, received provisional approval from the UK Department for Transport. The original system was one of the first two trolleybus systems in the United Kingdom, along with Bradford.Joyce, J.; King, J. S.; and Newman, A. G. (1986). British Trolleybus Systems. London: Ian Allan Publishing. ISBN 0-7110-1647-X. Both systems commenced operation on 20 June 1911, but public service in Bradford did not start until four days later. The Leeds system had three routes, and closed on 26 July 1928. If the proposed NGT project goes ahead, it will be the first non-heritage trolleybus system in the United Kingdom since the Bradford system closed in 1972. Its predicted ridership is 8-9 million passengers in the first year. The twentieth century routes The original Leeds route, operated by Leeds Tramways, was from City Square to Moor Top via Lower Wortley and Farnley. The route was launched at Thirsk Row, off Wellington Street on 20 June 1911. The first of two buses to set off on the first official run was driven by the Lord Mayor, William Middlebrook, and the second by his deputy, Frederick James Kitson. Both buses went on a round trip to Farnley, four miles from Leeds, returning 45 minutes later. When the original route commenced operation, it had four trolleybuses. They were manufactured by the Railless Electric Traction Company, and powered by Siemens motors. They had solid rubber tyres and carried 28 passengers, who paid their fares when boarding. Known officially as "trackless cars" to distinguish them from trams, they ran on rural routes, to which trams were not suited. In 1915 two further routes were opened, unconnected to the first route and operated from a stone depot at Guiseley, which still exists. These were feeder routes to the tram system. The three routes were: *Leeds–Lower Wortley–Farnley–Moor Top, opened 20 June 1911; *Guiseley–Otley, opened 9 September 1915; *Guiseley–Burley-in-Wharfedale, opened 22 October 1915. The system was not hugely successful. There was controversy between Leeds Corporation and the various councils over several issues relating to its operation. As time passed, internal combustion engined buses became more competitive. They soon replaced the trolleybuses, which closed on 26 July 1928. The proposed NGT system Proposed vehicles The NGT trolleybus vehicles would likely be single-articulated single-deck vehicles with multiple doors (typically three or four sets). They would be fully DDA-compliant with low floors to allow through movement by wheelchair users and those with pushchairs and prams. Proposed routes Three initial routes were planned, to north, south and east Leeds: * North route - from a new park & ride site at Bodington (up to 800 spaces) to Leeds city centre; * South route - from a new park & ride site at Stourton (up to 2,200 spaces) to Leeds city centre; and * East route - from Leeds city centre to St James's Hospital. This route was later withdrawn from the proposals. Proposed demolition Several buildings are set to be demolished to accommodate the scheme, all of these lie on the Northern leg of the route. The buildings are as follows: *A parade of eight shops at Hyde Park Corner *A former stable block and lodge building at the former Leeds Girls High School *A terrace block within Headingley Business Park, between Headingley Lane and Victoria Road *A residential brick built villa on Wood Lane, Headingley *The former First Church of Christ Scientist building on Alma Road, Headingley which is currently used as offices *Changing rooms and a groundsmans' cottage at the University of Leeds site in Weetwood Progress of the NGT proposal A 'Major Scheme Business Case' was submitted to the Department for Transport in October 2009 In March 2010, the Government announced that the proposal had been awarded 'Programme Entry Approval'. Funding was approved for the North Route to Bodington and an extension to Holt Park, the South Route to Stourton and a section of the city centre loop linking these two lines. The Government did not approve funding for the East Route or a full city centre loop. The scheme is currently being reviewed (along with all major schemes) as part of the Government's Comprehensive Spending Review. The DfT approved the Holt Park - Stourton route on 5 July 2012, although the usual public enquiry hurdles remain before construction can begin. See also * List of trolleybus systems in the United Kingdom * Transport in Leeds References Notes Further reading * External links * Images of the twentieth century system * New Generation Transport * Leeds Tbus Category:Transport in Leeds Leeds Leeds Leeds Category:Trolleybus transport in the United Kingdom Category:Proposed public transport in the United Kingdom